The Boy Who Leapt Through Time
by celloize
Summary: This is simply a crossover AU of the anime Hetalia, and the popular anime movie The Girl Who Leapt Through Time. It pretty much stays with the plot of the movie, though I will probably change things around. ouo It's my first published fanfiction, so please review and comment as you please!


**_Hello everyone! ;u; This is a Hetalia/The Girl Who Leapt Through Time crossover, and it's the first fanfic I have published. I must warn you, though, this is just a sample of the first chapter, and I'll post the rest if it gets reviews and feedback~ I do not own Hetalia or the Girl Who Leapt Through Time- they both belong to their respectful owners. I hope you all enjoy_****, and please, leave a review! ouo**

"I know! He just went into the fridge and ate my pudding!" Feli pouted, puffing his cheeks out as he looked over at Kiku from across the field, waving his hand up in an annoyed gesture. "I was really looking forward to it, too-"

"Feliciano, c'mon, just kick the ball already!" Ludwig shouted across the field, clearly annoyed by the lack of movement from his friend.

The Italian blinked and took a moment to paused from his ranting, looking down at the ground where his foot balanced on top of the football that rolled back and forth between his foot and the grass. Feliciano rubbed the back of his head before looking back up where Ludwig and Kiku were both waiting for him impatiently, giving off a sheepish smile before kicking the ball in the direction where Ludwig was.

"Sorry, sorry! I just rant when I'm annoyed..." Feli began with a sheepish laugh.

"You tend to do that a lot." Ludwig replied, kicking the ball towards Kiku, where he punted the ball and bounced it on his knee. Kiku turned towards Feliciano in an attempt to kick the ball towards him, but suddenly stopped and blinked, turning his head up towards the sky.

Feliciano tilted his head and followed Kiku's gaze, Ludwig himself crossing his arms and looking up himself. The sound of distant beeping could be heard in the sky above, and soon something that looked like a alarm clock began falling towards Feliciano's direction out of the sky.

"Feli, watch out-" Kiku warned, but before Feliciano himself could respond, the alarm clock fell closer, and closer...

"Ooowwwww..." Feliciano groaned, opening his eyes as the sound of his alarm clock blasted in an annoyed beeping tantrum right next to his ear. The Italian sat up on his bed, rubbing his head and looking down at his alarm clock that rested on his pillow. He groaned and shut it off, looking around the room with tired eyes. That whole thing on the field must've been a dream... Feli chewed the inside of his cheek in distaste and grabbed his alarm clock, shutting it off and setting it back on his shelf. How it fell off; it was a strange mystery. He rubbed his eyes and swung his legs off to dangle on the edge edge of his bed, staring ahead tiredly until he could actually comprehend what was in front of him. Feliciano rubbed his eyes as he noticed his older brother, Lovino, a few feet in front of him, shuffling through some papers on his desk. Lovino lifted his head, perking an eyebrow at Feliciano.

"You slept in." He said simply, picking his head up to glance over at Feliciano before going back to look down at his papers.

"Mmm-?" Feliciano said tiredly, until suddenly reality set in and he looked over at his alarm clock once more time with wide eyes. "E-eh?! Why didn't you wake me up? I'm going to miss school!" He screeched, standing up quickly and stumbling over to his closet before shutting it closed with a quick, loud slam. With a half-hearted attempt to put on his uniform pants on last, Feliciano finally managed to messily button up his shirt, get a quick look over himself at the wall mirror, and open the closet door with as much force as he had the first time. He took a moment to whine at Lovino some more as he snatched his messenger bag from the desks chair and ran off into the hall way and down the stairs, the whole time his older sibling giving him a strange and annoyed look before rolling his eyes and looking back down at his papers. Feliciano slid down the stairs quickly, nearly crashing into the wall as he hopped off the last step and ran towards the kitchen, quickly grabbing a bagel and stuffing it into his mouth as he waved at his mother and father, who were both enjoying breakfast themselves and giving their son a peculiar look. The younger brother didn't bother to stay to chat as he quickly raced out of the kitchen and towards the direction of the front door. He was about to open the door, his heart skipping in hope as he looked down at his wrist watch. He still had time if he'd just rush- but soon the hope faded as his mother distracted his thoughts by calling his name. Feliciano groaned and jogged back from the doorway to peak his head into the hallway, looking at his mom who was raising a basket of peaches into the air, perking an eyebrow at him.

"Remember, you're supposed to bring this to your grandfather."

Feliciano made a displeased sound, hopping on one foot and then the other as he pondered for a short moment before eventually running over, grabbing the basket, and nodding before running out of the house, taking the bagel out of his mouth and shouting a 'goodbye!' as he hopped on his bike and raced down the steep hill, being careful as to not knock over the basket that rested dangerously between his hand and the bikes handle bars.

With a frantic look on his face, Feliciano dodged several people in the nick of time as he finally managed to make it to the populated center of the city. He huffed as he took a sharp turn to enter the area where the sound of people grew louder and the distinct ring of the trains railroads closing were heard. A small smile tugged at the Italian's lips as his hopes were raised again, but his short moment of distracted victory was soon cut off as he swerved just in time to block a lady who was preoccupied with both a child holding one hand and a basket full of greens and fruit in the other. The lady shouted at him loudly and Feliciano turned his head as he still rolled down the hill, apologizing to her quickly until he turned his head back to face forward, a short gasp escaping his throat as he quickly slammed his breaks just it time for the front of his bike to softly bump into the red and white crossing bars as a train roared past him and several strangers who gave him a strange look. With his heart racing, Feliciano simply closed his eyes and released a long sigh, waiting for the sound of the trains warning to subside.


End file.
